Lo que no se dijo a los shinobi de Konoha
by Pluma Hiperborea
Summary: Una mirada a lo vivido por un ninja que aprendió de la guerra, la paz, el amor y de sí mismo. Los recuerdos que nadie supo del hombre dentro del héroe. Personajes: Uchiha Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Fugaku, Minato, Mikoto, Kushina, Jiraiya, Yugito Nii, Terumi Mei, Sandaime Hokage, Shimura Danzo, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Quien soy yo

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

 **Lo que no se dijo al pueblo**

 **Capítulo 1: Quien soy yo**

Soy el hombre más importante, admirado por todos, mi nombre es conocido en las lejanas naciones. Soy el que tiene la última palabra, quien habla y es obedecido. Soy el que tiene el amor del pueblo y se dedica a él, poderoso, temido, desafiarme no es una opción, un ninja letal es lo que soy…. Soy quien decide el orden, ejércitos de ninjas a mi mando. Soy quien es… el líder de mi nación.

Fui estudiante de la academia y amé a mis compañeros,

fui entrenado con dedicación y amé a mis senseis,

fui líder del equipo y amé a mis alumnos,

fui quien se alegró al ver a sus amigos formar familias,

fui quien se enamoró y amó a una mujer,

fui quien lloro al ver partir amigos y resistí como un shinobi debe hacerlo,

Soy uno de los héroes sobrevivientes de la guerra, de los dolores, de los horrores, soy quien fue designado como Yondaime Hokage,

Quien con un equipo Genin puso fin a la 3ra Gran Guerra Ninja,

quien conoció la parte mas noble y la mas oscura de la política de mi aldea,

quien debía protegerla a pesar de ello,

soy quien se convirtió en padre y juró proteger a quien hice madre,

soy quien salvo a la aldea del zorro de nueve colas,

soy el héroe admirado por todos y mi rostro está en la montaña Hokage,

soy quien no pudo proteger a la mujer que me amó, soy MINATO NAMIKAZE.

Quien tan pronto se repuso de sus dolores, estuvo de pie para retomar valientemente su lugar, otra vez, como escudo de Konoha, sin vacilar, sin dudas ni oscuridad en el corazón, que no se quebró nunca, la imagen sin faltas, pero… fue así?..., eso es lo que dijeron de mí, pero; yo sé la verdad… de lo que pasó, lo que viví, sentí, perdí, aprendí, lo que sucedió y lo que sucede tras bambalinas, lo que no… se dijo al pueblo….

Como shinobi, siempre supe que debía resistir, no temerle al dolor y enfrentarlo, así fue que siempre me sobrepuse a el, sabiendo en mi corazón que si resistía lo suficiente vería las luces de la felicidad de nuevo. La felicidad había regresado y yo disfrutaba.

Después de la interminable guerra, fui nombrado Hokage y mi esposa lo festejó conmigo, era un gran honor. Había trabajado duro para lograrlo, desde la academia me esforcé por este sueño y realmente estaba feliz, sabía que era una gran responsabilidad pero también que con ello vendrían muchas posibilidades, posibilidades que aprovecharía para sentar las bases de una paz duradera con las demás naciones y la armonía en el pueblo que ahora me encargaría de dirigir y para que no hubiera más víctimas de la guerra como lo fueron varios muy cercanos amigos y mi querido alumno: Obito Uchiha.

No pude evitar la tentación de decírselo a mi mejor amigo antes de que se diera el comunicado oficial. Terminé de hablar y su rostro usualmente serio cambió dando paso a una expresión de feliz sorpresa, y al sentir la presión que su mano hacia en la mía elevé la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos, los cuales me hablaban de una alegría sincera y su firme apoyo. Reflejé la sonrisa de mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Mi amigo era un hombre reservado y formal, que trataba con respeto a todos, pero sólo otorgaba el privilegio de dejarse conocer a quienes se ganaban su confianza, y que se mostraba áspero ante quienes creían podían pasarse de listos. Mi amigo tenía bien ganada la fama de intimidante, que _**"sus miradas congelaban el infierno decían"**_ , sin embargo sus amigos más cercanos disfrutábamos de su cordial camaradería. Fugaku no disimulaba las risas en medio de nuestras conversaciones, y tampoco su habilidad para hacer algún comentario mordaz que provocaba que estalláramos unánimemente en carcajadas o se desatara la furia de Kushina en otros casos, iniciando entonces una inagotable guerra de puyas entre ellos dos, en los que esgrimían y hacían gala de una creatividad envidiable. Eran esos momentos los que yo disfrutaba al lado de Mikoto, disfrutaba de ver su suave sonrisa divertida, yo algo apenado por la efervescencia de Kushina, pero igual de divertido.

Viéndolos así cualquiera diría que son irreconciliables, Kushina y sus aspavientos y Fugaku imperturbable con esa pequeña sonrisa ladeada muy de su clan, pero a nosotros no nos pueden engañar, nosotros sabíamos que ellos disfrutaban de _**"sus interacciones"**_ y que se contaban mutuamente entre sus amigos mas queridos. Pensándolo bien, lo mismo podría decirse de Fugaku y Mikoto, que nada tenían que ver uno con el otro, Fugaku la seriedad y corrección y Mikoto la risueña suavidad personificada, pero, tal vez mi opinión no sea la mas imparcial, tomando en cuenta que… amaba a Mikoto.

…..

Hola!, soy Pluma Hiperbórea, puedes llamarme Pluma, déjame un review, dime lo que te gustó, y lo que no tanto, y sugiere mejoras a mi redacción y a la historia.

Hasta muy pronto!


	2. Chapter 2: El amor, mi amor

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

 **Capítulo 2: El amor, mi amor**

No es lo que podría pensarse. Yo amaba a Mikoto desde antes de ella casarse con Fugaku. Ella fue mi primer y gran amor, lo sé por la calidez que se anida en mi pecho aun hoy, y porque me atrajo sin poseer esa característica física que tan particularmente llama mi atención.

En principio, desde muy muy joven quedé impresionado por la cabellera roja que poseen los habitantes del País de los Remolinos, mis padres me llevaron de viaje cuando era aún un niño pequeño, y al ser una característica inexistente en mi aldea me fascinó. En la academia sentí gran curiosidad por Kushina, sin pensarlo me encontraba cada vez observándola: ella poseía esa llamativa melena roja, y aunque su carácter algo belicista me alejaba con el tiempo llegamos a tener una amistad, pero; éramos muy jóvenes… solo niños, y al crecer entendí que lo que sentí era solo eso: curiosidad, curiosidad por… su cabello, mas no fue así con Mikoto.

La adolescencia convirtió a la linda niña en un portento de hermosura. No pueden culparme!, ella era mi amiga desde la infancia y la vi convertirse en todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear. Su belleza mezclaba dulzura y sensualidad en partes iguales, su risa era el canto de los manantiales, sus largos cabellos de seda negra intrigantes como la noche, la profundidad de sus ojos se transformaba turnándose para reflejar la calidez de su corazón y la agudeza de su intelecto, su cuerpo insinuaba la perfección de cada curva bajo la tela de sus ropas a la vez de la potencia de un shinobi entrenado al límite, sus labios a la vista eran la cumbre de la suavidad y frescura, su piel era el lienzo más puro y deseable, cada movimiento lleno de gracia y precisión, cada sugerencia y argumento cuidadosamente estudiados, cada frase muestra de su ingenio, su alegre disposición, la forma en que lucían sus tersos pómulos al conceder cada encantadora sonrisa, su tierno cuidado y amables palabras completaban la trampa que me hizo amarla.

Los tiempos avanzaban y mi mente estaba llena de ella, de ella y de mi sueño de ser Hokage. Mis ojos eran para mirarla, mis oídos para escuchar sus palabras, mis pies para buscar su compañía, mi tiempo para esforzarme y ser digno de ella.

Los días de nuestra joven vida shinobi nos mantenían cada vez mas ocupados en misiones, diversos equipos, lejanos destinos, retornos postergados, aun así, las veces que todos nos juntábamos la pasábamos muy bien contándonos las novedades y experiencias, sí, seguíamos siendo el grupo de amigos mas unido: Misato Aburame, "La domadora de abejas y de ninjas", sus generosas y estratégicas proporciones hacían que la legión de seguidores que la aclamaba como la " _Kunoichi más Sexy en Leotardo"_ creciera minuto a minuto; Kushina Uzumaki, _"Escandalosa Peleonera Oficial de Konoha"_ y su contraparte Fugaku _"No quieres verme enojado y la venganza es un plato que se come frío"_ Uchiha; el despistado Sakumo _"Amo a mis perros, duermo con ellos"_ Hatake; el "Mago sonrisa de pasta dental y coqueto N° 1" Hizashi _"Bromas Pesadas"_ Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, la _"Princesa del Genjjutsu"_ , y yo…mmm…el " _Rubito Soñador cabeza estrellada"_ como me llamaba "cariñosamente" Misa-chan.

Una tarde llegaba a la aldea, luego de una misión demorada, cuando sin querer oí a unas mujeres y me odié por la demora en la misión " _ **Los Uchiha casarán a Mikoto con un hombre de su clan muy pronto"**_ dijeron ellas. No podía creerlo. Me negaba a aceptar que eso estaba pasando, que ellos simplemente la atarían a un matrimonio arreglado, que… que la entregarían a un hombre al que no amaba, no, no, no, esto no era lo que Mikoto merecía!. Yo estaba furioso. Me dije que la buscaría, que huiría con ella, que era capaz de abandonar mi sueño de ser Hokage por ella, que la liberaría de esas cadenas que la condenaban a un destino cruel para darle mi amor…

La busqué desesperado, para oírla decir que ella quería esas cadenas, que amaba a ese hombre desde hace mucho, que sólo estaba esperando a que él venciera sus temores y le confiese que también la amaba, que esa era la prueba que necesitaba para pedir a sus padres establecer el compromiso, que sabía que era correspondida porque él no había temido perder la vida para protegerla en su última misión, que aún muy malherido en sus delirios solo preguntaba por su bienestar…. Comprendí que se amaban y yo me ahogaba en mi amor por ella.

Nunca se lo dije. No podía coordinar nada coherente, solo sé que mi corazón estaba en mil pedazos cuando la abracé para felicitarla, que nunca fue mas difícil soltar a alguien para dejarla ir de mis brazos.

La mañana siguiente me espanté al ver en el espejo las terribles ojeras que tenía resultado de pasar toda la noche llorando. No recuerdo como regresé a casa, solo la lejana voz de Mikoto diciéndome que luego de una misión debía estar agotado. Sentándome con desgano en mi cama, me di cuenta que debía visitar a Fugaku que se recuperaba de esa peligrosa misión que casi se lleva su vida… y además tenía que felicitarlo, que no daría para ocupar su lugar y estar tan herido como él pero bajo el cuidado de Mikoto: _Su Prometida_ , ¡Oh, cielos! debía encontrar fuerzas para afrontar todo este dolor en mi pecho, pero; sólo pude acostarme en mi cama viendo el blanco techo por horas y horas pensando en… nada.

….

Pluma: solo una preguntita… ¿soy cruel? Jijiji.


	3. Chapter 3: La noticia

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 3: La noticia**

El compromiso.

Decir que yo tenía un gramo de talento en Genjutsu era mucho decir y es cierto que a lo largo del tiempo los momentos que pasaba con Mikoto se reducían progresivamente, pero; durante el tiempo que pasábamos juntos yo podía vivir en mi propio mundo de ilusiones, un mundo donde ella era mía y que sus miradas y sonrisas ocultaban tantos diversos y amorosos significados como deseaba mi corazón, un mundo donde su compromiso nunca existió.

– **Minato que has estado haciendo, estas heridas durante un entrenamiento?** – decía Mikoto mientras hacía un vendaje a mi torso desnudo. – **Pareces algo distraído últimamente, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?**

– **Mikoto…, yo…-** No podía decirle lo que mi piel sentía ante su tacto sutil pero electrizante – **e-estoy des-sarrollando una nueva técnica pero me está siendo difícil completarla…** – dije nervioso y atropelladamente ya que esto era una media mentira, pues era cierto que comenzaba a descubrir los principios de lo que sería el _Rasengan,_ aunque claro, mis distracciones no se debían eso sino a la joven mujer a mi lado – **…tal vez deba dejarlo…** – murmuré finalmente decaído mirando al suelo y pensando en ambas cosas.

– **Minato…** – dijo para luego colocándose frente a mí, tomar suavemente con su mano izquierda mi mentón y elevarlo – **He conocido a ninjas que se rinden, pero; estoy segura que… Namikaze Minato no es uno de ellos** – pronunció viéndome a los ojos y devolviéndome la alegría, haciéndome sentir lo afortunado que era por tenerla en mi vida – **Además…** \- la miré expectante por la cercanía de nuestros rostros – **Minato chan será Hokage, eh?** \- Abrí más mis ojos al comprobar lo presentes que estaban mis sueños para ella – **y… no puedes privarme de presumir mi amistad con el Hokage ante toda la aldea** \- culminó alegremente ladina regalándome una de esas sonrisas que me enamoraban, haciéndome reír de buena gana a causa de la burbujeante alegría que ahora me inundaba.

Reímos, reímos mucho juntos, y oyendo su risa fresca, y aspirando el aroma que el viento me traía de sus cabellos, y sintiendo la tibieza de sus manos sobre las mías, me dejé llevar por las ilusiones que guardaban promesas tácitas de un futuro juntos.

El Matrimonio.

Su matrimonio fue información archivada, tomé conocimiento y lo olvidé. Extrañamente todo fue sentimentalmente más sencillo de lo que pensé, los pequeños conflictos militares que se sucedieron uno tras otro, el ingreso de Misa al ANBU, los primeros pasos del pequeño hijo de Sakumo, las misiones y preparación de Fugaku para su futuro liderazgo, las misiones demandantes de Mikoto y Kushina, el revuelo que causó Hizashi en su no corta estadía en el Hospital: siempre sería un bromista de miedo y coqueto incorregible (Todo el equipo médico, enfermeras y otros pacientes pueden dar fe de ello), mi asignación a un nuevo escuadrón, y muy especialmente la no indiferente pero poco demostrativa forma de ser de Fugaku en público, alimentó en mí la idea de que nada parecía haber cambiado en su relación con Mikoto y los pequeños cambios pasaran desapercibidos logrando mantener mi amor tan fuerte e ilusionado como antes.

Cuando ella, pletórica de felicidad, me habló sobre su embarazo, el tiempo se detuvo. El paisaje pareció quebrarse y caer al suelo de forma tan ruidosa y tan estrepitosamente que quise cubrir mis oídos con mis manos, ese sonido era mi mundo de ilusiones destruyéndose y trayéndome a la realidad con una violencia despiadada.

A partir de ese día, sin que mis ojos pidieran permiso o me dieran aviso se posaban en ese vientre aún plano, al cual sentí como a mi más fiero rival, rival que pronto crecería más y más y no me dejaría esperanza ninguna en esta realidad que me había negado tanto a aceptar. Curiosamente no odié a Fugaku, lo que si hice fue envidiarlo…, ya sé que también está mal, él no podía saber lo que yo estaba pasando, y era porque me esforcé en ocultárselo, pues no debía saberlo tampoco, pero, aun con todo no pude borrar mis sentimientos y no codiciar su suerte.

Los momentos con Mikoto casi habían desaparecido. A diferencia de antes el embarazo cambió a Fugaku. El antes poco demostrativo esposo, ahora era el más cariñoso caballero, que sin un ápice de vergüenza se atrevía a acariciar los cabellos de su esposa y besar su frente tiernamente… ¡ante todos!, ocupándose personalmente de que estuviera siempre cómoda y estando por demás atento al más mínimo de sus deseos, convirtiéndose sorprendentemente en un diligente "mandadero" de su bella _**"Abeja Reina"**_ (como la llamara Misa Aburame al saber del embarazo), que no dudaba en atravesar de cabo a rabo la aldea recorriendo cada tienda en la búsqueda del dulce de turno que su amada tenía por antojo.

Celos, yo moría de celos, celos amargos que volvían acuosos mis ojos cada vez que tenía la desgracia de presenciar el amor de la pareja de futuros padres y me llamé a mi mismo mil veces miserable traidor debido a mi desfachatez al sentirlos.

Como explicar mis sentimientos, yo mismo no me entendía, por un lado, envidiaba con fiereza el amor que compartían la mujer que yo amaba y mi mejor amigo y, por otro lado, estaba sinceramente feliz de que, el que era como un hermano para mí, tuviera tantas alegrías.

Fugaku parecía haber mutado. Una sonrisa serena se había alojado en su rostro y había decidido que haría del mismo su hogar permanente, sus ojos reflejaban ante todos la luz y suavidad que antes reservaba sólo para su entorno más cercano, su constante buen humor tenía a todos gratamente sorprendidos…

– **Minato… sabes dónde puedo encontrar** _ **"Delicias de la Aurora**_ **"?** – Preguntó.

– **Emm, pues no lo sé… ¿qué es eso?** – respondí.

– **Uff, he enviado a mi sobrinos a buscar ese dulce y no lo encuentran!, no sé qué voy a hacer…** – comentó inquieto.

– **Vamos Fugaku no es para tanto…** – dije sonriendo un poco.

– **Ahhh!, es que no sabes cómo se pondrá Mikoto si no encuentro el dulce que quiere…** – su expresión preocupada me intrigó.

– **Oh, entiendo, se enojará contigo**. – dije compasivo.

– **Algo peor…** – dijo viéndome a los ojos – **T-Te golpeará!?** – dije sorprendido.

– **Claro que no Minato!, lo que hará será… llorar!, llorar mucho y me sentiré muy culpable, tendré un hijo de la mujer que amo Minato, tendré una familia con ella, es todo lo que soñé… por eso lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cuidar de mi gran amor…**

Él la amaba, estaba dispuesto a tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ella junto a los propios al momento de hacer algo, su semblante no hacía mas que confirmarlo, será por eso que una atmósfera de cordialidad y celebración seguían al que antes era conocido, por los que lo veían de lejos, como un hombre no irascible, pero sí eternamente serio y formal?.

…..

Madara: El amor, el amor, eso a quien le interesa?, lo que importa es el poder!

Pluma: Tranquilo chico sexy, aún tenemos mucho que hilvanar jijiji, mienras tanto… te han dicho que hoy estás muy guapo?

Madara: Deja de acosarme, eso no funcionará conmigo, ¿Quién crees que soy?, acaso el tonto de Hashirama?

Pluma: Tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho juntos…

Madara: No te acerques!, te lo advierto…


	4. Chapter 4: Intensidad

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo al inicio de dicho contenido.

Categorías: "T" Este capítulo es de categoría _"Sugerencias sugerentes"_ , tómalo en cuenta, lo digo porque no estoy segura de haber categorizado bien, además: _"Quien lee el letrero no cae al hoyo"_.

 **Capítulo 4: Intensidad**

Los desesperados besos de Kushina me tomaron por sorpresa. No es que nunca haya besado a nadie antes, es verdad que los únicos labios que anhelaba eran los de Mikoto, pero también es cierto que algunas mujeres consideraban mi atractivo suficientemente deseable para robarme un beso o proponerme pasar un tiempo a solas. No negaré que mi deseo por Mikoto me llevó a compartir candentes besos y algo más durante algunas misiones fuera de la aldea, besos en los que besaba a mujeres que apenas me conocían y luego olvidaría, pero que, mientras duraban me permitían imaginar que la besaba a ella, a mi adorada Mikoto.

Ahora, Kushina era de mi círculo de amigos mas cercano, esto no debía ocurrir, sin embargo allí estaba ella sentada en mi cadera e inclinada sobre mí besándome con la misma pasión que peleaba cuando era niña y… apretándose descaradamente contra mí...

\- **Ba-Basta!** – logré decir muy agitado y sujetándola de los hombros para mantenerla alejada – Kushina yo.. no…

\- **MINATO YO TE AMO!** – gritó, estaba sonrojada y con la cabellera algo revuelta.

- **….** – Silencio. Estábamos a mitad del camino de retorno a Konoha luego de una misión, no era esto lo que yo esperaba cuando decidimos acampar.

\- **Sé que cuando estábamos en la academia tú me querías…-** comenzó apenada y viendo a un lado.

\- **Éramos niños Kushina…, además tú dejaste muy claro que no tenías interés alguno en mí.** – dije recordando cada desplante y mirada enojada cuando me descubría viéndola.

\- **En ese tiempo yo no entendía el porqué de tus miradas Minato, yo creía que era porque me rechazabas… por ser extranjera…** \- comentó avergonzada – **y luego nos hicimos amigos…**

- **Lo somos Kushina, eres de mis amigas más queridas, por eso, esto no…**

- **NO ES POR ESO!** – gritó furiosa – **Por qué no dices que la verdadera razón es que te mueres de amor por Mikoto!** – dijo entre dientes y con una mirada dolida.

- **…..** \- Tardé en recobrar la compostura – **No sé de lo que hablas**. – dije aparentando la tranquilidad que no sentía.

- **Por favor Minato!, ella está embarazada, EMBARAZADA de su esposo!** – gritó soltándose del agarre que había mantenido en ella hasta ese momento.

- **Necesitamos dormir el camino a la aldea es largo** – dije indiferente viendo la manta que había quedado a un lado luego del "ataque" de Kushina.

- **Minato ella es la esposa de tu mejor amigo, nunca te mirará como un hombre quiere que lo vea una mujer** – Dijo conteniendo el llanto. Ella estaba devastando mi alma con esas palabras pero no dejé que lo viera – **Mientras que yo… yo estoy aquí para ti** – Ya sea por un pequeño ruido de tela moviéndose o por su última frase volteé a verla. Me encontré frente a su torso desnudo mientras que sus manos sujetaban la cobija que hasta ahora me di cuenta la había cubierto hasta hace poco. No supe cuando empezó a besarme, tampoco cuando le correspondí, pero ya nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos y enredados en el suelo, lo que sucedía era instintivo no parecía real.

Ahora yo intentaba dormir con los sollozos de Kushina en su bolsa de dormir a unos metros más allá, yo había retrocedido en las puertas de la consumación del acto, y es que yo no podía hacerle eso, yo no… la amaba, amaba a Mikoto Uchiha.

…

Una chica carga cubetas, cubetas y cubetas que a la vista parecen muy pesadas y que contienen… hielo?

Pluma: Creo que una chica pelirroja necesita algo de hielo por aquí?

Jiraiya: Minato!, que haces chico tonto!, rechazando a una linda muchacha?!, acaso eso te enseñó tu senseeeei!- pone su mano sobre su frente y arrodillándose se lamenta.

Pluma: Quien dejó pasar a este pervertido?, SEGURIDAD! – varios guapos y musculosos hombres de seguridad se llevan al Sannin mientras este sigue llorando la "veguenza" que su discípulo lo hace pasar.


	5. Chapter 5: Hacer un Camino

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 5: Hacer un camino**

Ya casi no podía ocultar más mi tristeza. Me aterraba la idea de que se dieran cuenta de la razón y me puse más paranoico cuando, con una sonrisa reluciente, Hizashi Hyuga, quien desde que lo conozco hasta el matrimonio de Mikoto la cortejaba frente a Fugaku, ahora lo sé, solo para hacerlo rabiar, me dijo medio en bromas que lo que yo tenía era _**"Mal de Amores**_ **"**.

Solo hallé descanso el día en que ella puso mi mano sobre su vientre y muy sorprendido dije **"Se movió!",** entonces comprendí que yo también podía amar a ese niño, que ese bebé era parte de mi querida Mikoto y yo… lo amaría sin remedio como a su madre. Por eso lo decidí, decidí que este era el momento de Fugaku y yo no debía interferir, que él era mi amigo y yo debía comportarme como lo que era: su mejor amigo. _**"Guardaré la distancia"**_ me dije a mi mismo mientras los veía caminar juntos de la mano por la calle él hablándole y luego subiendo su brazo para rodear sus hombros y ella viéndolo risueña antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

…

Sakura: Que romántico, ese amor es tan lindo snif snif, - sonandose los mocos con un pañuelo – gracias Ino

Ino: NO!, no me devuelvas el pañuelo, ya quédatelo que mas da esta asqueroso, fiaj – hace una mueca de asco.

Sakura: Como quisiera que mi Sasuke me viera sí… te imaginas él y yo viviendo nuestra historia de amor…. Ahhhh-suspira a lo doña florinda.

Ino: …..-cara de aburrida

Sakura: Lucharé por él no podrás quitármelo Inooo! Cha!

Ino: Ya deja tus delirios Sakura….-con un tic en el ojo –sasuke nunca se fijara en ti, como crees que lo haría teniendo a una chica tan perfecta como yo disponible ah?-dice presumida.

Sakura: Nooooooooooooo! Ino traidora, nunca conseguirás quitármelo!

Lee: (aparece de quien sabe donde) Sakura sé mi novia!

Sakura: He dicho mil veces que NO!

Ino: No seas cruel Sakura, que no ves que hasta hacen linda pareja?

Lee: Verdad que si?, yo sabía!, gracias por tu apoyo Ino-San – le muestra el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Sakura: Yo mejor me voy! –quiere irse pero Ino la sujeta de la parte posterior del polo y la trata de regresar pero Sakura resbala y cae sobre Lee.

Ino: Wow!, y así decías que amas a Sasuke-kun, Sakura y te besas con Lee a la primera oportunidad! - En la caída Sakura sin querer termina besando a Lee y tiene los ojos como platos, cuando por fin reacciona se separa velozmente.

Sakura: Ahhhhh!, no puede ser, he besado a Lee!, - se limpia la boca repetidamente – INO!

Ino: No, a mi no me culpes!, bien que le traías ganas a Lee, a mi no me engañas!

Lee: Te amo Sakura!, esto es lo mas genial que me ha pasado! – dice con estrellitas en los ojos – Repitámoslo!

Ino/Sakura: QUE?!

Lee: Sí, Sakura mostrémosle al mundo nuestro juvenil amor apasionado! – lee tenia dos llamas ardientes en los ojos y fuego a su alrededor.

Sakura: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! –fue lo último que se oyó junto a un camino de polvo por donde Sakura salió corriendo.

Lee: Oh! Sakura, sabía que nos entenderíamos, tú también amas entrenar eh?, bien entonces te alcanzaré – dijo decidido – si estas lista ALLA VOY! – dijo y empezó a correr tras un Sakura que se perdía en el horizonte.

 **Nota: El próximo capítulo si es de tamaño normal. Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6: Aceptar la Realidad

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 6:** ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD

Mi dolor era tan grande como el amor que lo originaba y me devoraba entero. Afortunadamente Jiraiya Sensei fungió de mi maestro no sólo en las Artes Shinobi sinó que también lo hizo en mi trato con el desamor…

- **Hasta cuando llorarás escondido por los rincones Minato?** – Sonó su grave voz y rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas – **Sensei eso no es…** \- Traté de mentir…

– **Uff,** **debo recordarte que soy tu maestro?** \- … él no me dejaría hacerlo – **No sabía que había regresado a la aldea…** \- Tal vez si cambiaba el tema…

- **Ahh, muchacho, también fui joven, mmm lo sigo siendo y también muy guapo jajaja** – Rió confiadamente y luego agregó – **Escucha Minato, el amor puede ser la más dura prueba para un hombre** – dijo mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

\- **Yo hubiese preferido a una chica mas… voluptuosa, como se llamaba tu compañera, la "Domadora"?, Ahh ya recuerdo… Aburame Misato, una majestuosidad mm?** – Aprecié su pícara mirada mientras aun sentado en el pasto me venía a la mente la imagen de la aludida en su atuendo regular consistente en un Leotardo y medias de mallas con un abierto impermeable largo y un látigo como acompañamiento.

- **Algunos otros despertarían su interés por exóticas y enérgicas bellezas pelirrojas, pero… no es tu caso** – comentó entrecerrando los ojos - **…no va contigo el buscar peleas, eh?** – sonrió – **eres un hombre fuerte pero amable… esa dualidad nos llevaría a una mujer que fusione sin problemas gran ternura y natural sensualidad…** \- mis ojos se abrieron mas en respuesta a mi temor – **pero no hay muchas de ellas que conozcamos cierto?, en especial que sean libres de compromisos… verdad?** – _esa sonrisa… él…él lo sabe!_

- **Debo reportarme con Sandaime Hokage!, acabo de recordar que…** \- Dije apresuradamente intentando levantarme y huir de allí con mi Hiraishin no Jutsu cuando su brazo me lo impidió – **T-o-d-o puede esperar Minato, Sandaime Ho-ka-ge puede esperar…** \- siseó en mi oreja petrificándome.

- **Como te decía Minato** , - Siguió muy tranquilo dejándome sentado en la hierba – **hay muchas mujeres en la aldea que desearían a un joven shinobi como tú…** \- Guardó silencio y este pareció demasiado largo - **… sin embargo, hay quienes prefieren candorosas bellezas de azabache cabellera, y hasta se deleitan en lacrimógenos amores no es así?** – El esperaba una respuesta y mi mente titubeaba.

- **Yo…, sensei… no sé cómo…** \- No pude convertir en palabras la avalancha de emociones que me ahogaban recurrentemente. Había traicionado a un amigo y lo había defraudado a él, mi comportamiento solo traería deshonra a mi maestro y sin embargo yo seguía deseándola.

- **Está bien Minato, está bien. Amas a Mikoto Uchiha, esposa de tu mejor amigo…** – Sentí vergüenza al oír la verdad tal como era y bajé la cabeza. El silencio que siguió se sintió pesado y terrible.– **Eso podría considerarse malo…, -** _Podría?_ **\- Pero; lo realmente malo es que no aceptes el rechazo…**

- **Ella NO me ha rechazado**. – Dije firmemente pero aun agachado.

- **Mmmm, -** guardó silencio por un momento **\- dices que ella aceptaría dejar a su esposo y al hijo que pronto nacerá por ti?** – Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta – **eso… -** Descolocado no pude responder, pero yo sabía que algo así era imposible.

- **Oh, claro!** – Dijo con fingido entusiasmo – **Ese bebé es tuyo y pronto huirán juntos!** \- _…el bebé…el bebé es el fruto de su amor por él…_

- **Ah!, y dime entonces…** \- Su tono astuto se dejó oír **\- Por qué no está aquí contigo?, y te deja llorar solo** – _Solo…_ \- **Por qué lo único que tengo frente a mí es a "alguien" convertido en una hoja débil y tem-blo-ro-sa!.** \- Mi mandíbula temblaba sin control ya no podía soportarlo, mi dolor traducido en gritos pugnaba incontenible por salir.

-Suspiró pesadamente - **Debes ser capaz de superar el rechazo de una mujer** – _Ella ama a Fugaku… -_ **Es una buena chica crees que ella quisiera verte reducido a escombros por su causa?** – _Ella se avergonzaría de que el hombre que dice amarla sea tan débil?_

- **A veces debes dejar ir el amor…, y si ese amor es** _ **"El Gran Amor"**_ **no necesita irse del todo para permitirte continuar con tu vida**. Puedes con el tiempo convertir la ardiente llamarada de la pasión en una laguna clara y apacible. Mientras tanto debes crecer, avanzar hacia tus metas y construir un futuro para ti. Créeme que, aunque ella ame a tu amigo y tú te unas a alguna otra mujer, el tiempo premiará tu esfuerzo permitiéndote conservar su amistad y podrás atesorar los buenos momentos que pasaron y los que aún compartirás con ella como tu amiga y no sentirás mas dolor sino una agradable calidez al pensar en ella…. **Dime Minato confiarás en mí?** – Gemí a gritos frente a él.

- **Minato, eres como un hijo para mí, y debes entender que no permitiré que vayas por un camino que te destruya, así tenga que refregarte la dura verdad en la cara**. – dijo calmo y se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura conteniéndome.

- **Sensei…** \- Lloré, lloré mares es el hombro de mi maestro, atorándome con mis propios mocos, gimoteando como cuando era un niño pequeño, y Jiraiya sensei me dejó hacerlo, protegido en su paternales brazos y recibiendo suaves palmaditas en mi espalda por no sé cuánto, cuanto largo tiempo.

…...

Orochimaru: Siempre supe que ese Minato era débil – dice con desprecio – y pensar que luego lo pondrían entre los nominados para ser Hokage…- se toca la frente

Kabuto: Pero parece que esta vez Jiraiya está haciendo bien su trabajo de maestro reconfortando a su alumno – dice viendo al Sannin y comiendo palomitas de maíz de un vaso grande de carton.

Orochimaru: Ku, ku, ku, sólo está haciendo de doctor corazón, no lo ves Kabuto? –ríe burlesco.

Kabuto: Pues debería tener un programa en la TV, lo hace bien…-concluye asintiendo varias veces.

Orochimaru: mmm, supongo que sí –dice reflexivo– la experiencia le ayuda…–Verdad Tsunade?. Piensa recordando a la "Sannin de las Babosas".


	7. Chapter 7: Un camino para seguir

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo subrayado al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 7:** **Un camino para seguir**

Quise alejarme de las noticias de Mikoto y Fugaku por un tiempo, intentaba así olvidarla. Me propuse que durante mis tiempos libres frecuentaría más conscientemente a los otros ninjas de mi generación, así, me colaba de repente para participar de sus reuniones. Requería algo de aire fresco luego de lo de Kushina y creí que sería bueno para ella también, además, estaba determinado a no defraudar a Jiraiya Sensei.

Las conversaciones grupales me resultaban entretenidas: de Shikaku Nara siempre se podía aprender algo, su argumentación sin arrogancias te atrapaba; me enternecían los amores platónicos de Rina Shiranui, los cuales olvidaba tan pronto aparecía el siguiente _**"Más hermoso ninja que ha visto el mundo shinobi"**_ ; __Inoichi Yamanaka, ponía la picardía al grupo con comentarios que tan a menudo nos sacaban sonrojos; me divertían los retos a los que solía desafiar la orgullosa Tsume Inozuka a un Hiashi Hyuga de pocas palabras y a un Shibi Aburame de menos palabras aún, quienes parecían estar escalofriantemente de acuerdo en todo y probé las recetas que Choza Akimichi me recomendó hacer, el dijo que estoy algo delgado, estuvieron deliciosas tengo que decirlo.

Enfoqué mi tiempo en trabajar mas y mas duro que antes en mi sueño de ser Hokage, deseaba fervientemente servir a mi aldea con lo mejor de mí. Jiraiya sensei me brindó sus sabios consejos, el me dijo que un Hokage necesita, además de altas habilidades shinobi, amor por las generaciones futuras y valorar la importancia de transmitir la voluntad de fuego.

Sandaime Hokage dijo que entrenar a un Equipo Genin, era un trabajo que demandaría mucho de mi tiempo pero que a la vez podía ser uno de los trabajos mas gratificantes. Me mantendría con la mente ocupada, estaría muy ocupado para pensar en _**"mi amor"**_ , y adquiriría los conocimientos, habilidades y juicio, mas allá de lo militar, habilidades necesarias para ser Hokage. Estaba decidido: quería ser maestro supervisor de un Equipo de Genin.

….

Hinata: Va-vaya, no pe-pensé que el pa-padre de Naruto, haya sufrido po-por amor –dice jugando con sus dedos y sonrojada.

Ten Ten: Que?!, esto si que es raro, vaya –dice leyendo impresionada.

Hinata: Qui-quiero sa-saber si al final de-de alguna manera él lo-logra co-conseguir que ella lo a-ame –comenta sonrojándose más.

Ten Ten: quieres decir que crees que se quedarán juntos?

Hi-hinata: Yo, yo so-solo digo que me-me gustaría q-que el amor ve-verdadero no que-quede sin respuesta…-terminó viendo al suelo.

Ten Ten: Esa sería buena idea… –sigue ojeando los papeles que tiene en la mano frenéticamente – Asshh!, no puede ser! –se lamenta –aquí termina el capítulo, nooooo!, ahora tendremos que esperar al siguiente para ver más pistas sobre lo pasará con ellos.

Hinata: Q-que pe-pena… -dice entristecida.

Ten Ten: Oye autoraaaa!, apúrale con los capítulos que ya quiero saber lo que continúa! –grita molesta.

Hinata: T-ten Ten, n-no n-no le gri-grites, si se m-molesta y d-deja de escribir?

Ten Ten: Hinata, Hinata, no conoces a los escritores de fanfics, seguro es tan aficionada a los fics como Sakura de Sasuke… -le dice sabionda – Así que ya sabes Autora!, estoy esperando los capítulos que siguen, y los quiero pronto! o tendrás que discutir el asunto con mis recién afiladas armas!. –amenaza chocando dos Kunais entre ellos con una Hinata asustada detrás de ella.


	8. Chapter 8: Alivio para el dolor

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo subrayado al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 8:** ALIVIO PARA EL DOLOR

Pasados varios meses me encontraba ya más tranquilo, la academia era un mundo diferente, seguía haciendo misiones, pero, mi mente disfrutaba con las nuevas ocupaciones de la academia, las expectativas de los maestros, sus experiencias, los niños… el futuro de Konoha…

Hora del almuerzo. Tenía mucha hambre, oía la plática de los maestros de la academia asintiendo de vez en cuando, mientras saboreaba un nuevo bocado. Me encontraba trabajando como maestro auxiliar de los alumnos d años, debía ganar experiencia para pasar a los de 9 a 11 años y ser promovido a Supervisor de un Equipo Genin. Las risas se dejaban oír en el comedor de maestros.

De pronto oí pasos apresurados y cuando alguien se paró a mi lado elevé la mirada encontrándome frente a una sonrisa tan refulgente que iluminaba hasta el fondo del salón y de paso me dañaba los ojos, era Hizashi Hyuga…

–He venido por ti Minato! Hahh, hahh, hahh… – hablo agitado – Hola Hizashi – dije con una sonrisa y parpadeando un poco.

– Te ves emocionado que sucedió? – Ahh Bobo!, que no ves el calendario?!, - lo miré confundido –Ashh!, no tienes arreglo Mina-chan… – decía mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente

– … aquello de _"Rubito soñador cabeza hueca"_ calza contigo más de lo que pensé… - meditaba con una mano en su mentón – Hizashi…, tal vez te refieras a _"Rubito soñador cabeza estrellada"_ – respondí ahora algo mosqueado.

–Es lo mismo! – Dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia a mi indignación.

–Eres…. – recién empezaba y me cortó – " _Mi preciosa Mikoto"_ está en labor de parto!, – Mis ojos salían de sus orbitas – Vamos, vamos, vamos! apresúrate debemos estar con ella – _…mi esfuerzo por no ver las fechas tuvo algo de efecto al parecer… nueve meses han pasado…_

–Oh, Minato, sé que no es el primer bebé del grupo pero… sí el primero de parte de las chicas, Oh!, y sin contar que se trata de "Mi amada Mikoto"!, ese niño para hacerle justicia a la madre debe ser tan hechizantemente lindo como eeellaaaa!… – Decía embelesado con las manos juntas y viendo cosas invisibles en el aire… – Debo ser el primero en felicitarla y… – De pronto tuve toda su atención.

-Ah, Minato?, si sabes que vine para que me protegieras del gruñón de Fugaku, cierto? – _…era el rey de los descarados…_ – No creo que nadie pueda aceptar de buen grado tu coqueteo desfachatado con su esposa… – Uff, Mina chan todos sabemos que es solo un jueguito inocente…– Replicó agregando a su parpadeo, los codos recogidos y las palmas hacia arriba – C-l-a-r-o… - Concedí con un tic en el ojo y pensando que a estas alturas ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados a su eterno cortejo a Mikoto, sagaz cortejo que realizaba desde que lo conocimos y que inofensivo, después de todo, consistía en algo pícaros cumplidos y respetuosas atenciones. Sin duda un rasgo audaz pero elegante, el único rastro Hyuga en su personalidad, pues, él no era del tipo de exterior altivo como la mayoría de ellos incluyendo a su gemelo.

Confirmé las sospechas de Hizashi al conocer a Itachi, era un hermoso bebé, se veía bastante a gusto en su cunita de hospital, tan pacifico, con su boquita medio abierta a manera de sonrisa me resultaba tan tranquilizador. Mikoto estaba radiante con esa aura que tienen las madres y Fugaku destilaba orgullo por los poros. Abracé a Fugaku y felicité a Mikoto, compartí la alegría de mis amigos, realmente compartí esa alegría.

No es posible dejar de mencionarlo, el hermoso bebé se ganó a todos, Misa-chan, Rina, Kushina y Tsume literalmente babeaban por el pequeño y los muchachos, Hiashi, Shibi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Sakumo y Hizashi, no dejaban de felicitar a Fugaku.

Tsume: Mikoto pero que lindo bebé!, BIEN HECHO AMIGA! –dijo enérgica logrando que riéramos junto a Mikoto.

Rina: Déjame veeer mmm –dijo acercándose al bebé- Ah!, sí, es verdad!, es precioso Mikoto!, tendrás que ahuyentar a un millón de nueras potenciales de tu puerta! –reímos nuevamente.

Hizashi: Es cierto, seguro tendrá una legión de fans tan grande como la mía –dijo posando como galán de novela.

Kushina: No te preocupes por nada Mikoto, yo!, KUSHINA UZUMAKI me encargaré personalmente de ahuyentar a las mujeres que no sean dignas! -gritó levantando el puño dando énfasis a sus palabras.

Inoichi: Creo que con eso, ya tienes el eterno seguro de castidad de tu hijo garantizado, o no? –dijo pícaro el Yamanaka, y dando un suave golpecito con el codo al Akimichi,– tu qué opinas compañero?- preguntó fingiéndose preocupado.

Choza: Sí, claaaaro, que mal os ha hecho el pobre del niño?! –dijo siguiéndole la corriente. Con esto sacaron un ligero sonrojo a la mayoría y consiguieron que el rostro de Kushina se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello.

Shikaku: JAJAJA! jajaj JAJAJA! –estalló en carcajadas el Nara- Ya, ya no puedo mas jajajajj jajajaj JAJAJA! –sin poder evitarlo nuestras carcajadas hicieron acto de presencia y los acompañaron.

Kushina: AHHHSHH, claaaro como siempre tienes que estar metido en medio de mis problemas "Uchiha"!, esto es culpa tuya! –miró a Fugaku entrecerrando los ojos

Fugaku: Lo que tienes se llama e-n-v-i-d-i-a, "Uzumaki" –respondió con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sakumo: Vamos, vamos muchachos no es momento de peleas, he traído unos bocadillos y bebida sin alcohol para que todos compartamos con la nueva mamá…

Fugaku: Gracias por la atención Sakumo –dijo

Mikoto: Si, gracias a todos por la visita, me alegra mucho verlos… y tengo mucha hambre…jijiji –reímos con ella.

Hiashi: Muchas felicidades Mikoto y Fugaku, acepten este presente de parte de mi prometida –dijo Hizashi entregándoles un paquete decorado con un bello moño.

Shibi: Déjame a mí Fugaku,–dijo viendo que el aludido tenía las manos ocupadas–yo sirvo las bebidas –completó llenando los vasos u comenzando a servir a todos.

Misato: Mikoto, no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ustedes, cuando estés en casa, te prepararemos una fiesta para entregarte nuestros obsequios, verdad _"Rubito_ "? –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Minato: Por supuesto, les gustará mucho, déjenlo en nuestras manos –dije feliz.

Un momento mientras charlábamos, Hyzashi quiso ser el primero de los chicos en cargar al bebé, cosa que luchaba con los demás, cuando al fin logró su cometido dijo…

Hyzashi: Mi bebé es el más lindo de todo Konoha! –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- cuando crezca le enseñaré las más avanzadas técnicas de como encantar a la dama que fleche sus corazón! -dijo ganándose un coscorrón cortesía de Fugaku.

Fugaku: Mi hijo no será un coqueto sin retorno como "algunos" –dijo viéndolo fijo.

Hyzashi: Ahh! Fugakuu –dijo haciendo puchero- si sigues así se te marcarán las líneas de expresión –dijo negando con la cabeza y riendo malicioso al final.

Cuando fue mi turno de cargar al bebé, me sentí extraño, de alguna forma no podía despegar mis ojos de él, sentí tranquilidad, era paz lo que ese niño me provocaba…, y pensar que durante su gestación había pensado en él como un enemigo, ahora veía cuanto cariño me podía generar algo que Mikoto amaba; en mi corazón nació el deseo de proteger todo lo que era importante para ella y este bebé lo era.

Guardo con afecto las fotos de nuestro grupo en la habitación de Mikoto durante su estadía en la maternidad y de cuando organizamos una fiesta para hacerles obsequios a los recién estrenados padres en su casa. Mi corazón comenzaba a sanar lentamente.

….


	9. Chapter 9: Descanso de la culpa

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo subrayado al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 9:** DESCANSO DE LA CULPA

En una oportunidad fui asignado como apoyo a una de las misiones del Escuadrón de Misa Aburame, nos reunimos para planear el recorrido y detalles, saldríamos muy temprano en la mañana...

 **-Mmm tan puntual como de costumbre Rubi-chan** – Giré para verla de pie sobre las murallas de la entrada a la aldea - **Misa!** – Sonreí pero de inmediato me sonrojé al notar la llegada de su escuadrón – **Oh, te has sonrojado? Jaja jajaja** \- Los ninjas sonrieron disimuladamente. Nada en el mundo era mas rojo que mi cara en esos momentos – **Que no te dé pena!, ellos están mas que acostumbrados a mí… y ay!, del que no lo esté… jajaja** – Saltó para quedar a centímetros de mí – **Buen día Minato** – susurró con sus seductores labios casi tocándome.

Ella era una mujer exuberante. Con sus generosas curvas acentuadas por el leotardo, medias de mallas y botas que solía usar, lograba monopolizar a su paso la atención y la envidia de hombres y mujeres respectivamente. Su rizado y largo cabello grafito, que le daba apariencia de leona en batalla, hacía juego con sus cristalinos ojos plomizos. Pero, nada de lo anterior se podía comparar con sus carnosos labios y esa mirada capaz de causar incendios… y arrasar incluso el bosque donde nos encontrábamos en esos instantes…

Retrocedí unos pasos con torpeza, resbalé y ya podía ver a mi orgullo, lo que quedaba de él, cayendo por un barranco, cuando la sentí abrazarme efusivamente riendo y dando la orden de partir. La vi dar instrucciones mientras saltábamos sobre los árboles con una seriedad que nada tenía que ver con su forma de ser anterior.

Me acerqué a ella al cambiar la guardia mientras acampábamos, el trayecto sería largo, volteó a verme y con un ademán de su mano y una sonrisa juguetona me invitó a sentarme a su lado:

- **Siento haberte avergonzado frente a mis muchachos Minato, pero debes aceptar que fue divertido, no resistí la tentación**. –dijo tranquila y viéndome de a los ojos.

- **No!, debo agradecerte, salvaste mi orgullo al final** – Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa - …además no quiero que eso ponga en peligro la misión, ni dañe nuestra amistad Misa-chan.

- **Siempre fuiste fácil de ruborizar…** \- Era cierto aunque antes era mucho peor.

– **Es difícil no ser tímido ante una mujer de tu belleza Misato**. – dije con franqueza.

- **Eso puede ser tomado de muchas maneras** _ **"Rubito".**_ – sonrió - La timidez hace que las personas parezcan torpes y puedan ser tomados por débiles, pero; yo pienso que también puede ser indicador de la inocencia de sus pensamientos.

- **Hace mucho que no coincidimos en una misión Misa** – dije relajado – **Ciertamente ha pasado un tiempo Mina-chan** – Suspiramos. Habíamos montado el cerco de seguridad y la noche estaba tan estrellada que la atmósfera era tranquilidad pura. Estar así era tan agradable, el silencio tan cómodo que duramos mucho tiempo sin hablar solo viendo las estrellas uno al lado del otro.

- **Minato? –** me llamó **– Eh?** – Voltee a verla – **Hace un tiempo durante una misión en la Tierra del Rayo encontré al Sannin de los Sapos** – cerró los ojos – **bueno, "encontré" no es con exactitud lo que pasó, fue él quien me encontró, ya conoces las preferencias de tu sensei…**

- **Ejem..** – Me aclaré la garganta – **Si, bueno…** – _… espero no le haya hecho algo pervertido..._

 _-_ **No te preocupes, mi querido enjambre se ocupó de él…** _\- oh!, esa fue la razón de sus picaduras…el muy artero me dijo que se trató de un accidente y que…_

\- **Un momento!, por esa época…** \- Estreché mis ojos. Ella me sostuvo la mirada. - **Fuiste tú!** – Acusé sorprendido.

- **Así es querido Minato**. – Admitió sin vacilación – **Fui yo quien pidió al Maestro Jiraiya regresar a Konoha para verte.**

- **Entonces tú… tú….-** _Durante meses me había devanado los sesos para comprender cómo en medio de sus viajes Jiraiya sensei supo de mi menoscabado estado emocional._ Mis hombros se hundieron – **Misato yo…**.- _…tan obvio era?_

- **No fue fácil entender lo que te sucedía Minato, no obstante tampoco imposible, mas conociéndonos desde hace tanto**. – Cerré mis ojos.

- **Es que todos lo saben?** – Indagué desinflado.

- **Sólo Sakumo y yó.** – Confesó serena – Era de esperar no?, al final somos quienes conocen la fuerza de un gran amor y nuestra percepción no estaba obscurecida por una mutua pasión presente como es el caso de Fugaku y Mikoto. Caso de mención especialísima sería Hizashi que solo conoce la coquetería y las alegres ilusiones del amor sincero pero pasajero y por eso no pudo verlo venir.

- **Kushina… ella…** \- Divagué tratando de entender.

\- **Kushina, está loca por ti.** A diferencia de lo que sucede entre Mikoto y Fugaku, que se miran mutuamente y no distinguen el exterior, ella te ve a ti y tú a Mikoto, en consecuencia Kushina pudo detectar a Mikoto a través de ti, logró ver hacia donde dirigías tu atención a causa de que ella misma tenía toda su atención en ti.

- **Por qué yo nunca pude ver a Fugaku a través de Mikoto?.** \- _…de hacerlo quizá podía haber evitado que este amor echase raíces tan profundas en mi tonto corazón…_

- **Coincidencias.** Primero, al salir de la academia la vida shinobi no nos permite coincidir en el mismo lugar y tiempo a voluntad. Segundo, los Uchiha son un clan cerrado no lo olvides. Fugaku y Mikoto al ser integrantes de su clan, participan del tiempo y muchas cosas que sólo entre Uchihas se pueden compartir, cosas incluso desconocidas para los otros clanes. Tercero, pienso que tiene que ver con la personalidad de cada quien. Tú eres una persona calmada y probablemente mas soñadora que pasional, esperabas que las cosas se dieran con naturalidad…, Kushina en cambio… es muy apresurada, lo que la llevó a buscar acelerar las cosas contigo encontrando que no podía porque tú tenías ya otro foco de atención. Mientras tú te ilusionabas con el futuro, Kushina buscaba sentir ahora. Finamente las conclusiones:

Tú no disponías de tiempo suficiente, las pocas veces que nuestro grupo coincidía, para estar al corriente de lo que sucedía con tu amigo ni con la dueña de tus pensamientos.

Fugaku y Mikoto disponían tiempo de calidad para cultivar su amor refugiados con comodidad al interior del Clan Uchiha, lejos de tus ojos.

Tu ardoroso deseo ha sido siempre provocar su amor, no exigirlo, por eso, no diste pasos mas allá y no encontraste la barrera creada por su amor a Fugaku.

-….

-Tu amor ha sido tan persistente que te ha llevado a amar a la ahora esposa de tu mejor amigo a través de todo este tiempo. – pronunció suavizando la mirada.

\- **Siento mucha vergüenza Misato**.- dije en un murmullo.

- **No tienes por qué** – puso su mano sobre hombro - **Los sentimientos son difíciles de controlar hasta para el mejor ninja…** \- dijo segura – **No intentaste seducirla, ni forzarla a nada, respetaste su relación, a ella, a tu amigo…**

-No estoy seguro de haberlo hecho así si hubiese tenido la ocasión de… - Estrujé mi cabello decepcionado de mí.

- **El tiempo ha pasado y NO hiciste nada malo, todo lo contrario, escogiste seguir adelante y ahora… no debes mirar atrás…-** La vi a los ojos serenándome. - Te hemos estado observando, y como tu amiga me pregunto…, y es algo que Sakumo también quiere saber, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

-…Mejor, aunque muy lentamente el dolor está menguando poco a poco… – apesadumbrado continué –…pero, la culpa no deja de asfixiarme y crecer con los días.

-Eres un ninja excelente y un hombre mejor aún… no te culpes por lo que NO ha pasado. Dijiste que no estabas seguro de haberla respetado si hubieses tenido la oportunidad de otra cosa, Minato, como amigo en el que ella confía, claro que tuviste las oportunidades e incluso pudiste crearlas seduciéndola, difamando a su esposo, llevándola con engaños o forzándola…pero ni siquiera lo consideraste.

Eres un hombre noble Minato, pero los hombres nobles también tienen tentaciones, afortunadamente tus principios vinieron a rescatarte en esta ocasión.

El impulso de tomar a la mujer que quieres, sin importarte mas nada, ha estado presente sí, pero, consciente de él decidiste evitar estar a solas con ella, alejándote de situaciones que podrían llevarte a flaquear en tu decisión de respetarla. Sakumo es testigo de tu autoimpuesta distancia de ella y yo también lo soy, y ambos te respetamos porque en medio de tu debilidad has sido fuerte.

– Suspiré sintiéndome liviano – **Gracias Misa… y… gracias por enviar a Jiraiya Sensei en el momento adecuado** – Me guiñó el ojo – **Agradezcamos a Kami sama por la vida y sus oportunas casualidades**. – Nos miramos cómplices y sonreímos.

….


	10. Chapter 10: Darme una oportunidad

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo subrayado al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 10: Darme una oportunidad**

Pasaron varias semanas desde aquella Misión. Estaba más que conforme con mi relación con Sakumo y Misa, no llevaba el peso de ocultar mi amor por Mikoto, me sentía comprendido por ellos. Una noche aparecí en su departamento. Me invitó la cena, conversamos riendo de cada anécdota divertida, fue muy bueno hacerlo…

-Jajaja jajaja Mina-chan jajaja eso realmente paso? Jajaja – Inquirió sentada en el cómodo sofá de su sala.

-Mmf mf jaja que no miento Misa! jajaj. –Manifesté apenas aguantando la risa.

-Jaja es divertido pero difícil de creer…,Minato…- Entrecerró los ojos, la miré fijo – …te daré el beneficio de la duda jajaja – Pues muchas gracias por medio confiar en mí. – acoté con fingida indignación. Silencio.

-…..

-…..

-Jajajaja / Jajajajaj - Nuestras carcajadas llenaron la estancia una vez más.

Me sentía relajado, tal vez haya sido por la botella de vino que yo mismo había insistido en abrir…, ella por supuesto se había negado aduciendo que no bebo con frecuencia, muy cierto, pero testarudo salí con mi gusto…. Me sentí bien con tanta libertad a su lado que…

-Escucha "Rubito" hay algo que quiero mostrarte, voy por... – se levantó y al pasar a mi lado sujeté su mano impidiendo que se fuera. Giro su rostro viéndome – Se te ofrece algo "Rubito"? - Me levanté sin soltar su mano. Cuando nos paramos frente a frente, comencé a acercarme a sus labios…- Oh, Mina-chan, que estás haciendo?, deja de bromear, te digo que hay algo que quiero mostrarte… – declaró sonriente.

-No es broma – Dije deteniéndome y viendo sus ojos claros.

-Vaya, - exhaló – No debí dejarte beber, mmmf, venga te llevo a tu casa. – habló buscando sus llaves con la mirada.

-Bebí sólo un par de copas, no estoy ebrio y realmente quiero una relación contigo. – _No sé cómo me atreví a tanto_. Ella guardo silencio escrutándome con la mirada.

-Bien Minato, no puedo aceptarlo. – Fue directa.

-… Por qué no? – Ahondé obstinado frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-En el caso que no estés ebrio, que no estamos seguros…, Kushina te ama, son buenas razones no? – Su segura mirada me estudiaba.

-No, no lo son. En primer lugar porque estoy sobrio, en segundo, porque yo NO amo a Kushina y ella debe entenderlo. – sostuve firmemente.

-De acuerdo Minato, pero que dices de tu amor por Mikoto, aún la sigues amando, libre, comprometida, casada, y con un bebé recién nacido. – levantó una ceja.

-Es verdad, pero; también lo es el hecho que ese amor no tiene esperanza.

-Y por eso… - me miró suspicaz.

-Por eso yo he decidido construir un futuro para mí y quiero que tú seas la mujer que lo comparta conmigo.

-No me amas… y yó… no te amo a ti Minato, no de esa forma. – habló aburrida.

- _No me rendiría_ \- **Antes, mencionaste que conocías la fuerza de un gran amor –** dije recordando - **… pero, no mencionaste a esa persona como una razón para rechazarme…** \- Ahora me observaba atenta. - **Esa persona…** -

-Tengo que hablar de eso contigo? – dijo irritada.

-Te pido que por favor perdones mi indiscreción, Misa. – Me incliné pidiendo su perdón. Suspiró y viéndome asintió dejándome seguir.

–Somos parecidos, ambos sabemos que no estaremos con las personas que llenan nuestros sueños, no como quisiéramos, y sabemos que solo alguien que conozca esa pena puede comprendernos, ayudarnos a seguir y no sentirse traicionado…- la miré anhelante – Misa, por favor, sé que si nos damos una oportunidad esto puede funcionar.

-Hay una mujer que reina en tu corazón y no parece que quiera dejar ese sitio pronto, está aferrada casi tan fuertemente como el hombre que gobierna en el mío y amenaza con no salir nunca de allí. – Sonrió sarcástica –Nuestro corazón es leal a ellos y aunque nuestro cuerpo es libre, también traidor, y nunca se sentirá atado a nadie que no sean ellos. Dices que lo soportaras, que no te importa que piense en él cuando estoy contigo?. Al perdernos el respeto nunca más podríamos ser amigos lo entiendes?.

-Si tú me aceptas, yo te prometo que no habrá otra mujer en mis brazos, puedes confiar en mi palabra.

-No prometas Minato! – Dijo cortante, se notaba frustrada – No te hagas a ti mismo un mentiroso, no prometas lo que no tienes la capacidad de cumplir. Por qué insistes en esto?!

-Eres una mujer increíble y no voy a perderte. – Dije con la arrolladora seguridad que hacía mucho no sentía. Me observó incrédula. Lo que siguió fue un largo silencio.

-….- Silencio – Tengo una condición – abrí la boca sin poder creerlo – Tienes permitido buscar a cualquier otra mujer siempre y cuando me lo hayas dicho a solas y la cara 3 días antes. – _Eh?!_ – Por supuesto esta condición también aplica para mí.

-Misato eso no es… - traté de objetar

-Así por lo menos salvaremos el respeto que nos debemos mutuamente, no quiero tener que odiarte Namikaze Minato –explicaba - No confías en mí –le corté.

\- … y tampoco que me odies. No confío en ninguno de los dos. Ya lo dije antes, nuestra lealtad les pertenecen a ellos Minato y no a nosotros -aseguró – ….. – traté de asimilar eso.

-Si no lo aceptas tampoco aceptaré yo.- _… estaba hablando en serio?..._

-Yo quiero una relación formal contigo Misa, no voy a traicionarte y sé que tú no lo harás.

-En tu lugar… yo no estaría tan segura Mina-chan…-dijo viéndome muy fijo.

 _-_ En ese caso yo también tengo una condición _–repliqué._

\- No estás en la posición de exigir condición alguna –mencionó sorprendida.

\- Aun así quiero hacerlo – miré resuelto, hizo un ademan para dejarme proseguir – No para mañana, ni para este año, pero; quiero que consideres ser… mi esposa.

-Jajajajaja jajajajaj Minato eres increíble jajajaj veo por qué esa soñadora cabeza tuya te ha traído tantas angustias, ahhh – suspiro algo agotada. – Que haces!?

-Misa Aburame, aceptas ser mi pareja e intentar construir un futuro juntos?- dije con una rodilla en el piso como cuando nos presentamos ante el Hokage. Tras unos instantes estiró su mano y ayudando a ponerme de pie dijo – Aceptado.


	11. Chapter 11: Preámbulo

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, "Hyuga Keita", Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo subrayado al inicio de dicho contenido.

 _ **Hola amigos!, el capítulo de hoy tiene Contenido Clasificado (categorías de edad), pero, para quienes NO pueden leerlo aquí les traje un pequeño entremés que SÍ es apto para público en general, así no se quedan sin leer nada, bien sin más demoras ahí es va:**_

" _ENTREMÉS"_

En una sala muy bien decorada se encontraban 5 personas compartiendo algo de comida y bebida sentadas alrededor de una mesa…

Tsunade: Quién lo diría, el pequeño Yondi-chan en esto en enredos amorosos…-decía mientras pasaba una hoja del file que estaba leyendo.

Mei Terumi: hasta hoy creí que no era un hombre con mucha experiencia en el amor…-dijo la Mizukage poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

Gaara: NO, creo que Yondaime Hokage agradezca mucho su interés en su vida privada señoras –dijo incómodo.

Tsuchikage: Calla niño!, estamos hablando los mayores…–lo reprendió el anciano.

Raikage: Es cierto, además, no creo que el cuarto logre tener las conquistas que tuve cuando soltero jajaja –dijo orgulloso el fornido hombre.

Mei: Raikage pareces muy confiado…–mencionó viéndolo con sus seductores ojos –recuerda que Yondaime Hokage es bastante atractivo…

Tsuchikage: Es guapo, es verdad, pero, dudo mucho que sea más guapo de lo que yo fuí en mi juventud.

Tsunade: Tsuchikage perdone pero no creo que usted encaje en el patrón "alto", rubio y de ojos azules…

Tsuchikage: Ese es sólo un cliché, todos saben que lo mejor viene en frasco pequeño mi estimada Godaime Hokage –habló con una mirada que mostraba absoluta confianza en sí mismo.

Gaara: Tal vez debamos dejar la reunión hasta aquí porque…–trató de levantarse de la silla cuando una gran mano lo detuvo en su asiento.

Raikage: Estoy seguro que todos tenemos tiempo más que suficiente para continuar con la reunión de los Kages, estamos de acuerdo? –inquirió a sus homólogos en la mesa y estos asintieron ignorando la decepción de Gaara.

Gaara: …., de acuerdo –dijo vencido el Kazekage.

Mei Terumi: mmm sigue leyendo Tsunade, esto está muy interesante!.

Tsunade: Sí, sí, ya voy… –dijo colocándose unas gafas para no cansar la vista.

Categorías: "M" Este capítulo es de categoría _"Para gente grande"_ , tómalo en cuenta, lo digo porque no estoy segura de haber categorizado bien, además: _"Quien lee el letrero no cae al hoyo"_.

 **Capítulo 11:** PREÁMBULO

-Gracias – la mire a los ojos sonriendo - ahora… debo irme, vendré mañana.

-Espera Minato, no olvidas algo? –la mire extrañado. Se acercó tomo mi rostro y me besó apasionadamente. Yo había estado a punto del desmayo por la falta de aire justo antes de separamos y ahora me encontraba respirando agitadamente –Eso…hahh, estuvo bien. – dijo ella –hahh hahh hahh….- yo aún no podía hablar. En cuanto me calmé la miré interrogante. – No es esto lo que planeabas cuando todo comenzó? – dijo divertida, ya estaba sonrojado pero si seguía así obtendría el sharingan.

-Emm… – me aclaré la garganta – pues..., sí es cierto. – nos mirábamos, ella se acercó y me besó de nuevo, bajando hasta mi cuello para dejar mas besos y subir para morder mi oreja. Me estaba perdiendo en el calor que subía incontrolable, sentía sus manos acariciar mi pecho bajo la camiseta que traía puesta y… eso me estaba gustando demasiado, en un momento la alejé tomándola de los hombros – Misa, no tenemos que llegar a esto tan pronto, yo sí quería besarte pero… ir mas allá…quiero decir…, no es mi intención aprovecharme… de ti… - dije jadeando.

-Jaja – rió despacio – realmente eres muy lindo "Rubito" – me miro con dulzura – pero… - su expresión maliciosa hizo su aparición –No será la primera vez para mí… ni… para ti tampoco, me equivoco?

-…-era cierto aunque no estaba particularmente orgulloso de ello.

-Además, Minato…, tienes absolutamente "prohibido" ponerme las manos encima esta noche –la mire con sorpresa y confusión, ella puso una mano en mi hombro y mientras me seducía con sus ojos dijo – Pero... tenemos suerte… porque… afortunadamente… mis manos no están bajo esa regla…- decía mientras me empujaba hacia atrás y yo retrocedía paso a paso.

No noté cuando entramos a su habitación sino hasta que quitó su mano de mi hombro, me dejé quitar la camiseta y comenzó a besar mi pecho acariciando mis brazos, besó mi abdomen y volvió a subir para hallarme bastante tenso y sonrojado – Relájate Minato... – dijo susurrante a mi oído. _Ella era mi amiga desde hace tanto….no era ciego, claro que era deseable pero no es como si mi pasatiempo fuera imaginarla en determinadas situaciones… apuesto a que Jiraiya sensei no tendría problemas con eso._

Escuché algo caer, era el polo sin mangas de Misato – Mi-sa – dije sonrojándome más, con los ojos fijos en el polo en el piso – Creo un poco injusto que solo tu estés sin camiseta… - dijo con un tonillo burlesco, con un dedo en mi mandíbula me hizo girar para ver su generoso busto sin sujetador – Son… hermosos... – dije sin pensar y me arrepentí de lo tonto que soné, se rió un poco y ya sea por el movimiento no pude apartar mi vista… de…- Me alegra que te gusten… - dijo tirando sus zapatos y dejando caer al suelo su short y bragas al mismo tiempo. Ahora mis ojos salían de sus orbitas, me estaba hiperventilando, estaba desnuda e expuesta frente a mí y aun así su cabello de leona y expresión depredadora le daba la apariencia más intimidante que ningún ninja que haya enfrentado.

Era incapaz de moverme o decir algo, la impresión de verme en la frontera de mi relación de amistad para pasar a algo diferente me tenía agitado. Parada frente a mí y con las manos en mi cintura empezó a bajar juntos mis pantalones y ropa interior, acuclillándose y estudiando mi rostro mientras lo hacía, se estaba divirtiendo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho a mis costillas.

Yo solo podía verla cada vez más nervioso, queriendo hacer algo y sin saber qué, había mucha luz y no me sentía muy cómodo mostrando partes de mi cuerpo que comúnmente no se ponen a la vista. La vez pasada las sombras del bosque y la débil luz de la luna lograron que no me inhibiera ante Kushina, pero; ahora, ante el brío de esta exuberante mujer, yo… me sentía como un conejo ante una serpiente.

…..


	12. Chapter 12: Experiencias

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, "Hyuga Keita", Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo subrayado al inicio de dicho contenido.

Categorías: "T" Este capítulo es de categoría _"Sugerencias sugerentes"_ , tómalo en cuenta, lo digo porque no estoy segura de haber categorizado bien, además: _"Quien lee el letrero no cae al hoyo"_.

 **Capítulo 12:** EXPERIENCIAS

Mi experiencia en "este" campo se reducía drásticamente si la comparabas a mi experiencia como shinobi. En primer lugar yo nunca quise a otra mujer que no fuera Mikoto, nuestra amistad siempre fue dulce y encantadora como ella, fresca pero sin malicia, me ilusionaba con sus sonrisas sus miradas frases cariñosas y el hechizante vaivén de su cabello, su silueta… claro que quería que fuera mi novia, acariciar su cabello, besar sus apetecibles labios, pero; nada de ello implicando una imagen sexual, supongo que nuestra amistad se conservó tan pura e inocente que no dio lugar a otro pensamiento… Misa tiene razón con eso de _Rubio Soñador_ ….

Cuando se comprometió fue casi lo mismo, pero, la perspectiva de su matrimonio me hizo pensar en ella de otra forma adicional, y ahora sí, no podía dejar de pensar que el día que fuera de un hombre ese hombre no sería yo, lloré amargamente por lo que no había considerado y además ahora sabía que tampoco sería mío, y ahí fue que comencé a no dejar de soñar con ella… de esa forma… assshhh ya saben…trataba de no hacerlo, pero, las noches me jugaban una mala pasada, felizmente cuando la veía no era así, ella era tan encantadora que no podía pensar en nada más que en nuestro tiempo presente juntos y me quedaba preso de esa realidad que quería durara por siempre… poniendo atención a cada parpadeo de sus pestañas, a sus pómulos suavemente sonrosados, su voz agradable…. Su matrimonio fue lo mismo al principio, pero, algunas semanas antes de la noticia de su embarazo, yo no lo sabía pero, el comienzo de los síntomas propios de la gestación, impidieron que nos viéramos en la regularidad de antes, desencadenando en mí una crisis de frustración acentuada: odiaba todo.

Aquel día estaba en una de mis pequeñas crisis de frustración acentuada. Sakumo me venía diciendo que estaba un poco desilusionado pues había perdido una apuesta con **"La Inozuka",** no prestédemasiada atención, estaba irritado, creo haberlo dicho pero con lo despistado que es…., pues bien terminó diciéndome cuanto había querido ir a la fiesta que se ofrecía en la feria bla bla bla de un pueblo no muy distante a nuestra aldea, que si uno quería relajarse y pasarla bien ese era el lugar indicado, que la comida era genial y habían lindas cosas que comprar, etc…, lástima que ahora no tenía dinero con el que ir gracias a "la Inozuka". Lo necesitaba, esa era mi oportunidad, estaba fastidiado, estar lejos de todo por unos días sería ideal.

Llegué a la aldea, y aunque pequeña era realmente acogedora y animada. La feria estaba en todo su apogeo, todas las calles estaban cuidadosamente decoradas y había espectáculos aquí y allá, mercaderes de diversos pueblos exhibían los más exóticos productos, gente de diversas aldeas habían llegado a disfrutar de ella. No podía esperar, renté una habitación y salía a la calle, la gente era muy atenta con los forasteros como yo, me uní a un pequeño grupo y pronto congeniamos, juntos probamos la comida, estaba deliciosa, admiramos los shows de baile y malabaristas llenos de color y alegría, recorrimos lo que nos dio el tiempo y compramos algún recuerdo. Nos divertimos mucho, por la noche veíamos un show mientras bebíamos, yo no acostumbraba hacerlo a menudo, pero la estaba pasando tan bien que no me importó hasta que…la vi, era ella...era Mikoto Uchiha.

Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí, al parecer estaba viendo el mismo espectáculo que yo, pero, ella debía estar en Konoha, a lado de Fugaku, tendría una misión asignada por aquí?, …de pronto se giró y me vio, pero regreso su mirada hacia el frente, esto sucedió varias veces a lo largo del show, ahh ella se veía tan bella en ese kimono rosa… no la había visto usarlo antes, debe ser nuevo me dije. Al finalizar el show, la música y las conversaciones comenzaron, ella se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó… había mucho ruido y no oí lo que me dijo…, le dije que estaba muy linda con ese kimono, ella rió y me dijo algo pero tampoco la oí por el ruido de la música, entonces tomo mi mano y me dijo al oído _"acompáñame, salgamos de aquí",_ me levanté y olvidando a mis nuevos amigos fui con ella.

Desperté con retazos de recuerdos en mi mente, su hermosos cabellos en mis manos, sus labios, los besos, el calor, la agitación, sus piernas, sus preciosos pechos, Mikoto y yo pasando la noche juntos…, ¡pasando la noche juntos!?, me arrebolé a causa del recuerdo y giré para encontrar a la joven mujer dormida boca abajo con sus cabellos negros cubriendo en parte la pálida piel de su espalda… quedé en shock… esto… en verdad sucedió?, era real?, y… sí, la joven mujer respiraba suavemente, tan desnuda como yo sobre… la cama…

¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Cómo sucedió?, ¿Cuándo y cómo llegó a esta aldea?, ¿Que hace aquí?, se supone que está en Konoha, ¿ella tendría una misión aquí?, que estoy pensando!, lo que importa es… porque aceptó tener intimidad conmigo!…ahh! que dolor de cabeza, seguro es el alcohol, no debí beber tanto!, pensándolo bien… no debí acostarme con Mikoto!, Oh!, por Kami sama, ella está casada!, casada!, que dirá Fugaku de todo esto!? Ah rayos! Que pregunta tan estúpida!, no, no, no, es demasiado…..! Tranquilo Minato, tranquilo, puedes manejar esta situación… Ella habría decidido dejarlo?, Porqué lo hizo?, Acaso peleo con él?, y Por qué me escogió?, me amaba?, Mikoto me amaba?, acaso era así y yo no me di cuenta?, no, ella misma me dijo que quería a Fugaku…, entonces, él la habrá decepcionado?, pero, las peleas se pueden arreglar…, pero ella no estaría aquí si no fuera algo definitivo….en consecuencia: todo se acabó entre ellos!, se acabó… es libre!.

Pero… cómo me encontró?, sabía que yo estaba aquí?, es una casualidad que apareciera justo aquí?, alguien le dijo de mis sentimientos?, no, nadie lo sabe… eso creo… eso ya no importa, es a mí a quien ha escogido ahora. Los Uchiha, que pasará en el clan, serán capaces de presionarla para hacerla regresar con él, a fin de cuentas Fugaku es el futuro líder del clan, no Fugaku no dejaría que retengan a Mikoto contra su voluntad, él la quiere bien, lo sé, debe estar destrozado…, él va odiarme, va odiarme cuando lo sepa, cuando sepa que pasamos la noche juntos…, Fugaku es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, daría la vida por él…, pero; la amo, yo también la amo…, ¿Qué he hecho?!, perdón!, perdóname Fugaku!, si hubiera estado sobrio hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera, hubiera hablado contigo, no la hubiese tocado antes de hablar contigo, lo juro!, pero ahora ya nada puedo hacer… si ella me acepta me quedaré con ella para siempre.

…..


	13. Chapter 13: Lección y coninuación

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, "Hyuga Keita", Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo subrayado al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 13: Lección y continuación**

\- LECCIÓN

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla, recogí mi ropa y me la puse apresurado, debía estar listo para encarar la situación, ya terminaba cuando Mikoto, aun dormida, giró sobre su espalda y vi claramente… que no era ella.

No supe más de esa mujer. Huí de allí luego de dejar una nota diciendo " _lo siento mucho_ ", fui cobarde, lo sé, pero no podía enfrentarlo, me había acostado con una desconocida, una desconocida!, era la primera vez que lo había hecho y había estado tan ebrio que confundí a esa chica con Mikoto. Me sentí estúpido por todas las cosas que había imaginado y porque si en algo se parecía esa chica a Mikoto era sólo en el largo de su cabello!, su piel no era tan clara, ni sus cabellos tan negros y relucientes como los de mi amor, había sido tan idiota!.

Si una lección aprendí, fue que mas nunca debía embriagarme si no quería arrepentirme como lo hice por lo sucedido. Es verdad que no se me puede culpar de lo hecho bajo el control del alcohol, pero, soy yo mismo quien decide otorgarle ese control al permitirme beber demás. No permitiría que mi nombre fuera ridiculizado ante nadie y, más importante, ante mí mismo. De esta experiencia obtendría una de las reglas de _"Mi lista personal de reglas de vida"_ que planeo me acompañen hasta mi muerte: Solo beberé la copa del brindis en una reunión y extraordinariamente una segunda copa si estoy en compañía de personas a las que les confiaría mi vida.

Debo reconocer, no sin una gran dosis de vergüenza, que las sensaciones de esa primera vez me inquietaban cada cierto tiempo, y es que los fragmentos de recuerdos que yo tenía de esa alcoholizada noche no sólo me resultaban embriagadores a causa del alcohol que ingerí ese día sino porque mi imaginación había hecho un "gran" trabajo sobreponiendo la imagen de la mujer de mis deseos a la de la mujer que me acompañó en todo aquel desenfreno.

Tiempo después, cuando era superado por mis crisis de atención y celos, tendría encuentros ocasionales fuera de la aldea con otras desconocidas. En esas ocasiones posteriores usaría un Bushin para que no me reconocieran, no quería que la aldea se enterara de mis "salidas" con mujeres de otras aldeas y que me preguntaran por ello, siempre fui reservado en esos temas y lo cierto es que me sería difícil de explicar una situación así.

Las mujeres de mis encuentros ocasionales eran eso, mujeres que aparecían ocasionalmente, siempre fui tímido como para abordarlas y ser yo quien se dispusiera a dar el primer paso, se trataba de alguna mujer en el pueblo de turno que me coqueteaba, no tenía problema con tener una aventura fugaz con un "forastero", y con la que terminaba pasando la noche en su departamento o en una habitación de hotel, usualmente con muy poca luz o en completa oscuridad, era lo que yo prefería, así podía dejar volar a mi imaginación reviviendo a mi antojo la ficticia experiencia de tener a una complaciente Mikoto tan dispuesta al disfrute de la piel como yo, está demás decir que las mujeres de las que aceptaba "compañía" eran siempre de cabellos oscuros y tez clara.

…...

Categorías: "M", A partir de aquí este capítulo es de categoría _"Para gente grande"_ , tómalo en cuenta, lo digo porque no estoy segura de haber categorizado bien, además: _"Quien lee el letrero no cae al hoyo"_.

\- PREÁMBULO (CONTINUACION)

Me había dejado desnudo, se puso de pie frente a mí y se acercó rozando mis labios pero sin besarme, de un momento a otro sentí mi espalda contra el colchón de su cama, me había empujado, y ahora caía sentada sobre mi cadera con las rodillas flanqueando mi cuerpo, el repentino lúbrico contacto hizo que cerrara los ojos por la expectación, no lo sabía entonces pero permaneceríamos en esa postura mucho tiempo, mientras ella me mostraba los límites de la excitación, la lujuria y la resistencia física.

Esa noche, mientras lo hacíamos, me aferré a ella con todas mis fuerzas, cuando me lo permitió por supuesto, ya que "tenía absolutamente prohibido ponerle las manos encima esa noche" teniendo que conformarme con aruñar el colchón a punto de destruirlo enfebrecido de éxtasis. Fue el comienzo de un tiempo en el que casi no llegaba a mi departamento luego de las misiones, llegué a tener muchas de mis cosas en el suyo, me había vuelto un adicto al goce que ella provocaba en mi cuerpo, nunca hasta hoy alguna mujer me hizo conocer tal nivel de fogosidad y destreza, los pocos encuentros anteriores a ella empalidecían como plantas secas, esta mujer era un tornado y yo estaba en el ojo de la tormenta. No quiso decirlo a otros hasta que ella lo decidiera, no refuté, fue su segunda condición, y yo no quería que Kushina fuera un problema ahora que comenzábamos nuestra relación, decidí dejarlo por la paz y dócilmente dejarme arrastrar por el huracán que era Misato. Estábamos bien así… por el momento.

Con ella me sentía como un lobo hambriento, no me saciaba jamás, pero siempre me rendía, su resistencia y astucia era mayor que la mía _"Tan pronto quedarás dormido Rubito?"_ escuchaba antes de caer en la inconciencia cada noche…. Estaba determinado a quedarme a su lado aunque mi inconsciente traidor pusiera la imagen de Mikoto en mi retina al menos una vez en nuestros encuentros y fuera con ella con quien iban mis pensamientos al cerrar los ojos preguntándome que sentiría al disfrutar de Mikoto como lo hacía con Misato.

Sabía que probablemente a ella le pasaba igual con el recuerdo de ese hombre que amaba, que probablemente era tan ardiente porque no sentía la culpa de que su compañero se sienta engañado, pues yo sabía a qué atenerme, ambos lo sabíamos, debe ser por eso que con el tiempo aprendí, y aprendí muy bien, era de esperarse, Misa era la mejor después de todo, y aprendí a hacerla sentir como ella me hacía sentir a mí, _"Estoy muy conforme con tus progresos Rubito"_ fue que me dijo, con el tiempo éramos burlados mutuamente y eso era una competencia que nos dejaba exhaustos…, con todo su marca personal fue siempre y por mucho mejor que la mía, ya que tan pronto la alcanzaba, tan pronto marcaba la distancia.

…..


	14. Chapter 14: Mi confidente, el ejemplo

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, "Hyuga Keita", Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo subrayado al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 14: M** **i confidente y ejemplo a seguir**

Esos días no volverán, no lo harán porque Misato se ha ido, se la llevo la guerra, y la lloramos, la lloramos todos, me permití desgarrarme por dentro por su muerte, ella fue la mujer, mi mujer y mi compañera.

Mikoto lloró en brazos de Fugaku que cerraba los ojos con pesar, Rina en brazos de Hyzashi que no encontraba forma de parar sus propias lágrimas, Kushina golpeó una pared agrietándola, Sakumo me abrazó para ocultar mi temblores, los fuertes aullidos de los perros de La Inozuka parecían despedirla junto a ella, Hyashi puso su mano en el hombro de Shibi, era su hermana la que había muerto, Inoichi, Choza y Shikaku luchaban por contener sus lágrimas.

Me encontraba deambulando por las calles, llegué a un parque y me senté en una banca a pasar el tiempo, tenía la cabeza nublada por tantos pensamientos que no notaba nada alrededor, en eso noté que alguien se paró frente a mí hacía un rato y levanté la vista, era mi amigo Sakumo Hatake…

-Buenas tardes Minato – dijo viéndome – que haces por aquí?

-Hola Sakumo, solo quería… un poco de aire fresco… - dije viendo a la distancia.

-Mh, yo traje a mi niño, ya sabes, para que juegue con los otros niños de su edad – dijo señalando a un grupo de niños pequeños jugar a la pelota – los niños crecen muy rápido… - agregó sentándose a mi lado.

-Es cierto, parece ayer cuando te quejabas de los pañales – dije son una sonrisa pequeña.

-Ay, no me hagas recordar wuajj – dijo con cara quien olía algo muy feo.

La esposa de Sakumo murió cuando el hijo de ambos cumplió 2 años, sucedió en una misión muy peligrosa, desde entonces él personalmente se ocupa de cuidar a su hijo.

-Parece que ha sido un trabajo realmente difícil - dije comprensivo

-Sí, es un trabajo agotador, pero, estar cerca de mi hijo me da toda la fuerza necesaria – habló sonriente – sus sonrisas me hacen feliz y sé que él es toda la razón que necesito para agradecer por esta vida.

-Vaya… aún después de…- me detuve – lo siento yo… - traté de disculparme por hablar de su difunta esposa.

-Tranquilo, claro que la extraño, ella es el amor de mi vida, pero; es por eso que estoy tan feliz de tener a mi lado a Kakashi, él me hace sentir cerca de ella.

-Claro… -lo miré sorprendido.

-Sabes Minato, es difícil explicar lo que siento cuando lo veo alegrarse tanto cuando llego de las misiones, sus cálidos recibimientos me dicen que me extrañó como yo a él, la forma en la que abre los ojos y la boca cuando hago algo que él cree genial hace que me sienta admirado, cuando dice que quiere ser como yo duermo sabiéndome su héroe, sé que me necesita y a su lado me siento útil, amado y capaz de todo…- se detuvo y continuó - …, deseo con todas mis fuerzas ser un hombre digno de seguir siendo considerado su héroe.

Sakumo era increíble, había pasado por esa perdida y sufrió mucho todos lo vimos, pero, muy pronto emergió más fuerte que antes, sí, él era alguien de admirar, como shinobi era uno de los mejores con los que la aldea contaba y como padre yo sé que todo su tiempo fuera de las misiones se lo bridaba a su hijo. Yo había perdido a Misato hace poco y me preguntaba, si es que acaso hubiese tenido un hijo con ella, me sentiría igual?, no sé si yo fuera tan fuerte como Sakumo lo había sido y seguía demostrando ser, ahora mismo no termino de creer que ya no la veré más, que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros es pasado…. no era lo mismo, sé eso, ellos formaron una familia, pero, para mí Misa fue la primera mujer con quien me relacioné tan mutua y estrechamente.

-Sakumo… quiero preguntar…- comencé a decir.

-Shibi y Hyashi se encargaron de todo, el departamento fue limpiado y las cosas de Misa recogidas, la mayoría fue donada y Shibi se quedó con algunos recuerdos.

No me sorprendió, pero, la idea de que el lugar donde vivimos tantas cosas juntos el último año haya desaparecido me dolió, me dolió mucho, me dolió que no pude estar allí con ellos porque, aparte de Sakumo, nadie sabía de la relación que mantuvimos, ella no quiso decirlo y yo no tenía derecho a divulgarlo, debía respetar su decisión, pero me dolía, me dolía mucho.

….


	15. Chapter 15: No supe que era el adiós

Personajes: Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, "Misato Aburame", Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, "Rina Shiranui", Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inozuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, "Hyuga Keita", Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai

Importante: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto. No estoy lucrando con esta historia. Lo que busco es divertirme escribiendo, que se diviertan leyendo y que hagan sugerencias para mejorar mis textos.

Adicional: Este fic es en general inofensivo, de haber contenido que requiera de un límite de edad colocaré un rótulo subrayado al inicio de dicho contenido.

 **Capítulo 15: No supe que era el adiós mi compañera**.

Recordé el día cuando semanas antes de cumplir el año de relación. Fui a una misión y buscaba un regalo para Misa, ya le había dado muchos pero este sería especial por una razón muy importante. En la tienda compré un anillo, era muy bonito, y pagué con gusto el precio que me dijeron, aunque para eso usé parte de mis ahorros no me molesto pues para ese tipo de cosas los tenía. Llegado al departamento de Misa entré por una de las ventanas, sabía cómo desactivar la trampa que en ella había pues yo mismo la había puesto, me duché, cambié de ropa e hice una cena especial mientras esperaba por ella, según la programación de su última misión debía llegar ese día…

-Hola Mina-chan! – me sonreía desde la puerta de la cocina – Hola Misa – dije acercándome y besándola – La cena estará lista en unos minutos – informé – Bien entonces me doy una ducha y ya salgo… espérame Rubito. – terminó con un guiño y se fué.

-Rubito, te has superado este plato estuvo genial! – dijo sonriente

-Es una nueva receta que le sonsaqué a Choza Akimichi – luego viéndola fijo a los ojos añadí – la hice especialmente para ti.

-Pues estoy agradecida por su atención caballero…- dijo con abriendo un poco la bata para dejar ver su escote.

-Tengo algo para ti Misa – metí mi mano al bolsillo y sacando la cajita con el anillo dentro la extendí hacia ella – quisiera que lo aceptes como… -callé y la miré interrogante cuando ella extendiendo sus manos, colocó una sobre y otra bajo la mano que yo había extendido y cerró mi puño sobre la cajita.

-Minato, aún no se cumple el año que convenimos para discutir esto…

-Misa, yo estoy muy seguro de esto y sobre lo del año faltan pocas semanas.

-No lo acepto. – dijo – Misato yo te quiero. – le aseguré

–Lo sé Minato, lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho –dijo empujando de regreso mi mano hacia mí y alejando luego las suyas – Minato, sabes que admiro el amor: El amor sincero. No el amor en el que dos personas discuten enfrentándose entre sí para lograr la mejor solución que convenga a uno sobre el otro, sino el amor en el que dos personas discuten enfrentándose juntos a la adversidad para hallar la mejor solución que les permita mantenerse juntos y superarlo, el amor que es compañero.

El amor sincero es el amor fundado en amistad. Mikoto y Fugaku son afortunados porque su amor es uno de estos casos, porque ellos se aman y admiran y aunque tengan errores, que toda persona los tiene, y se distancien, ellos saben que su amor les dará la voluntad de buscarse, oír pacientemente y si no comprender totalmente los sentimientos del otro sí respetarlos, su amor les orillará a corregir su comportamiento errado para no herir al otro y a la vez su amor les retendrá de abusar de la comprensión, su amor les acercará buscando protegerse mutuamente en la travesía que han decidido hacer por esta vida como socios.

-He visto muchas parejas que habiendo dicho antes que "se amaban", terminaron separándose para ir tras alguien más, el amor entonces no es garantía para un matrimonio –argumenté no queriendo aceptar su negativa.

-Te equivocas Minato, ellos siempre sabrán que, aunque se distancien y vean alguna cualidad deseable en alguien mas, y sea difícil resistirse, lo que en verdad desean no es abandonar a su amado o amada sino que este mejore ese aspecto de sí como parte de un crecimiento personal y como pareja –replicó segura.

Sé que sorprendentemente ni tú ni yo hemos buscado otras personas en estos meses, sin embargo, tengo presente que se debe a que últimamente hemos pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en misiones y eso impide el aburrimiento de nosotros y nos conserva lo sobradamente ocupados como para no estrechar relaciones con alguien más, además hemos sido grandes amigos y nos sentimos mutuamente entendidos, pero… eso será suficiente para sostener un matrimonio?.

-Misa, yo voy en serio con todo esto, quiero que formemos una familia –intenté llegar a ella.

-Si tuviésemos niños ellos pagarían por nuestra decisión Minato. – interrumpió –Me pregunto, que pasará si mas tarde te vuelves a enamorar?, puede tratarse de un nuevo amor o una ilusión pasajera, pero, qué sucederá si esta vez eres correspondido?, conseguirás privarte de satisfacer tu deseo o de intentar ser feliz por alguien a quien nunca amaste?, si lo hicieras, y te quedaras atado, la amargura llenaría nuestros días y si no, y te fueras tras otra, el odio de la traición nos consumiría –reflexionó viendo al techo.

-Nunca traicionaría a mi familia como no te he traicionado a ti durante todo este año, he cumplido con mi palabra porque te lo prometí y porque, aunque sé que mi corazón le pertenece a Mikoto como el tuyo al hombre que amas, he aceptado que ese amor no se realizará y ya no guardo ninguna esperanza al respecto y al casarme contigo estaré cortando el puente que he atravesado para llegar aquí y no daré marcha atrás –expliqué con toda la seriedad que era capaz.

-Que diferente sería si luego de este tiempo aquí hubiera nacido el amor, pero, para que el amor eche raíces en el alma se debe evitar "distractores", de lo contrario, la planta que brota sosteniéndose débilmente con raíces superficiales puede ser arrancada por el viento de una ilusión pasajera. Porque el amor no se olvida con sexo Minato. El amor necesita tiempo a solas para curar sus heridas y aprender de sus fallas, luego siendo al fin libre poco a poco conocer a otros e ilusionarse después –dijo viendo al vacío.

-Misa, no es solo sexo por lo que te pido ser mi esposa!, reconozco que durante un tiempo yo también pensé que era así y es muy probable si lo fue, pero tú siempre fuiste alguien a quien respetar y claro que me doy cuenta de todas tus cualidades, fue casi un año y pude evaluar todas esas cosas, Misato tú eres la mujer que más admiro! –dije exasperado.

-Creo que cometimos un error al comenzar nuestra relación como amantes, al hacer esto desatendimos el sentimiento que se pudo formar condenándolo a morir de sed y sólo alimentamos nuestra necesidad física. Creo que yo cometí muchos errores y debo confesarlos, tal vez luego, ya no me admires tanto:

Yo a diferencia tuya nunca creí en esto.

Al principio me negué y fue porque eres mi amigo y no quería lastimarte, sabía que era muy difícil que yo pueda dejar de amar al que amo y si llegabas a quererme tarde o temprano sufrirías porque yo, sin ningún miramiento, buscaría a otro amante como lo he hecho antes.

Luego terminé aceptando, porque anhelaba tu comprensión, esa forma dulce de querer que tienes Minato, quería sentirme acompañada por alguien tan especial como tú y no alguien que sólo buscaba satisfacerse físicamente, te codicié, como muchas mujeres lo hacen, sólo por lo que puedes darme, para sacarte provecho aunque al final te terminara destruyendo.

Resolví acordar esa condición de libertad para que buscases a otra mujer, porque al arrastrarte al placer creí que una vez saciado tu deseo, y no sintiendo amor por mí, tu palabra perdería voluntad y te marcharías pronto evitándome el peligro de acostumbrarme a ti y extrañarte cuando te marchases.

Así de especial y así de tonto eres para mí Namikaze Minato. Fui egoísta al final porque siempre supe que te haría perder el tiempo. Y tú sigues siendo un tonto hombre de palabra que viene aquí a ofrecerme no mirar atrás!, la mujer que dices admirar no está aquí! – Silencio. Lo que siguió fue un silencio sepulcral.

-…..

-…

-Mientes… – dije cerrando los ojos – Es la verdad – dijo fría.

-No lo estoy preguntando, lo afirmo – abrí mis ojos y la vi fijamente.- No fuiste del todo egoísta, sólo tenías miedo. Tenías miedo que me enamorara de ti y tú no lo hicieras, e intentaste protegerme aunque sin éxito negándote a mi solicitud, también temiste enamorarte de mí y que yo no lo haga, y para para liberarme de ti nos impusiste esa cláusula de libertad buscando comprobar tu teoría llevándome a tu cama para que llegando a ella pronto mas pronto me marchara.

Por favor entiende que si cometiste errores no estás sola en ello. Ten en cuenta que si tuviste algo que aceptar o no fue porque yo lo propuse arriesgando nuestra amistad en ello y también fui yo quien aceptó tan fácilmente compartir tu cama sin conseguir frenarme al pensar si era lo mejor para los dos, no soy tan inocente como me haces ver, Misa, ¡yo también me dejé arrastrar por mis propios impulsos y deseos egoístas!

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que NO fue la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, que el orden es necesario, que primero son las semillas, luego los tallos, luego las hojas y luego las flores, que si hubiésemos hecho todo correcto sin ocultarnos por temor a herirnos entre nosotros y temor a herir a una amiga como Kushina, porque aunque no lo digas sé que pensaste en ella, nos hubiésemos ahorrado confusiones, sufrimientos, y el peligro de odiarnos y nunca más ser amigos siquiera, pero; no puedo reprocharte nada porque yo mismo he caído ante el miedo y la incertidumbre muchas veces y, tú y yo propusimos y aceptamos cosas y ambos somos responsables porque si alguien nos obligó fueron nuestras propias debilidades a las que les dimos el control de nuestra vida.

Ahora quiero que te des cuenta que afortunadamente aún estamos a tiempo, aún nos tenemos a nosotros, quiero que veas a realidad: Yo he sido libre todo este tiempo si estuve aquí es porque quise, desde un principio dejaste en claro que tu podías buscar a otro y ni así me fallaste, aun con miedo buscaste protegerme, me estás diciendo la verdad mostrando tus debilidades ante mí porque piensas que así me cuidas. Misato esa es la compañera que yo quiero para mi vejez, quiero que suplas mis debilidades y yo hacer lo propio con las tuyas, quiero que aprendamos juntos –confesé y las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos.

-Eres un idiota – ella lloraba –Quieres a este idiota Misato?, me aceptas? – dije suplicante tocando su mejilla – Minato…– lloró abrazada a mí, esa noche sólo dormimos, y fue una de las mejores noches porque nos habíamos entendido mas allá del cuerpo y la amistad, éramos al fin compañeros de vida. Al día siguiente, la llamaron para una misión en el país de la roca, me dijo que guardara el anillo, que en cuanto regresara se lo pondría, y si yo quería se casaría ese mismo día conmigo aunque tenga que usar sólo su uniforme ANBU, le dije que en dos semanas tendría tiempo mas que suficiente para comprar el vestido mas lindo de la aldea, que seria la novia las sexy y yo el novio mas envidiado, ella respondió que ya quería ver la cara que pondría su hermano Shibi cuando se lo dijera, solo espero que no me ataque con su plaga de insectos dije temblando, ella aseguró que me defendería con su enjambre y no permitiría que un solo cabello dorado mío cayera, cuando se marchó nuestro último beso estaba lleno de esperanzas.

….


End file.
